


terra for

by XTOHb



Category: Terra Formars
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Русские не сдаются.
Kudos: 2





	terra for

Я сдамся только чёрту  
и только с боем!  
Из тех, кто смотрит прямо и тихо дышит,  
Лишь одного героя зовут героем,  
А остальных — дерьмом,   
неспособным выжить. 

Я сдамся только в руки владыки ада   
В кровавой пелене и предсмертной коме.  
Мне больше ничего от него не надо:  
От мира,   
что во красных  
тенях утонет. 

Я слишком часто видел во сне кошмары,  
Чтоб нынче наяву испугаться боли.  
Мы все здесь заслужили достойной кары,  
Мы все — безликий рупор вселенской воли. 

Улыбки наголо,   
как штыки.   
В атаку!  
Сражаются за правду одни лишь дети.  
Мы держим в нычках водку, в сердцах — отвагу,  
И это не изменит ничто на свете. 

И даже если кто-то падёт в начале,  
Оставшиеся битву продолжат слепо.   
Нам место не в Раю, а в хмельной Вальхалле.  
Под нашими шагами  
дрожало  
небо. 


End file.
